


Entreat

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [16]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Engagement, Fluffy and sweet, Thrawn and Eli getting married, Thrawn is so sweet and awkward, and yet he knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Thrawn has a life changing question to ask Eli.  This was actually inspired by a cute ask I got on Tumblr stating what if Thrawn passed on a note to Thrass stating that Eli was his and to please take good care of him. I tweaked it a bit after thinking about how damn awesome it would be if Thrawn wanted Eli to take his name in marriage.Anyways this fluffly drabble was the end product





	1. Entreat

It had all happened so fast.  One moment he and Thrawn were engaged in idle conversation about his fast approaching journey and then

_And then._

Thrawn had suddenly grew more serious than Eli had ever seen him, reaching into his tunic and withdrawing what appeared to be a bracelet of some sort, the words tumbling from his mouth in a lyrical jumble.

“Csarcican't vah vacosehn ch'eo vez von'ot?” < _Will you be my life mate? >_

Eli, only possessing the most basic understanding of Cheunh could only gape at Thrawn.  He caught the “will you be” part but the end words escaped him.

“I…I am sorry,” Eli’s eyes flickered to the silver bracelet nestled in Thrawn’s palm. “You know my Cheunh is rusty. Can…can you say it again?”

Thrawn’s face turned violet.  “Perhaps I didn’t ask the right way…I am not sure how you people describe this.”  Then his face brightened.

“Csarcican't vah…haabpehn ch'ah?”  <Will you marry me?>

Eli’s mind spun as he processed the phrase, repeating it back softly, “Will you…marry me?” His eyes opened wide at the realization.  “You are asking me to…marry you?”

Thrawn nodded.

“I know it’s is a bit unexpected.   I am sending you away but I will join you as soon as I can.  I swear to you.”

Eli again looked at the silver circle in Thrawn’s outstretched hand.  It must be a Chiss custom to offer a token, much like humans did.     

“Yes.”  Eli’s lips then spread into a wide grin.  “Yes!  I will marry you, Thrawn.”

“Give me your hand,” Thrawn whispered and as Eli complied, he slipped the circle of metal onto Eli’s wrist. Thrawn then grew solemn and whispered, “Ch'eo vim veo her csact'i carcir nah tta.”

“What did you say?”   Eli turned his wrist, allowing the light to glint of the silver metal.  It was beautiful and yet masculine. It was perfect.

Thrawn kissed Eli softly, “Roughly translated I just said that I will be yours until time ceases.”

Eli’s cheeks flushed and again a smile touched his lips.

 _Married_.  Thrawn had asked if he would marry him.

Lifemate.

Husband.

It set Eli’s heart to singing.

And while Thrawn had seemed to glow with pride and happiness when Eli had nodded and stammered that he would, indeed, be Thrawn’s mate, Eli could tell there was something else.  Thrawn wasn’t quite done yet.

Thrawn stepped back, jaw set tight as his eyes stared off into the distance.

“Thrawn, what is it?  Nothing is wrong is it?”

Thrawn furrowed his brow and shook his head. “No…not exactly. There is one more part to the question. Another answer I need and I fear this one holds much importance to me.”

Eli’s mind worked. What could possibly be more important than sending Eli off to his people and asking him to be his life’s mate?

Taking Thrawn’s hand in his own, Eli whispered, “Anything. Name it Thrawn.  What else could you possibly ask of me?  Whatever it is, yes. A thousand times yes.”

Thrawn smiled, his eyes flaring slightly as he gazed down at Eli.

“I wish for you to take my family name.  I wish for you to be of my family. Take my name.  I want you to be known as Mitth’EliVanto.”

Eli felt his mouth drop open in shock. It took a moment for him to find his words. Yes he knew in humans the woman would assume her husband’s name.  It never occurred to him how it would work in Chiss society.

“Thrawn…I…I am not Chiss. How is that even possible?”

Eli then noticed Thrawn was holding something. A slender envelope. Paper?  He was holding… _paper_?

A lump formed in Eli’s throat and his mouth grew incredibly dry.

Paper.  A resource so rare it usually reserved for the most important of occasions.

Thrawn lifted the envelope.  “This.  I want you to give this to my brother, Mitth’ras’safis.   He will know what to do.”

“I…I don’t understand.  What is that?  It’s on _paper_ …”

Thrawn cut him off.

“Yes Eli. It is on paper because what I am asking of the aristocra is of utmost importance and there are certain formalities that must be followed.”  Thrawn bowed his head and sighed.  “To my knowledge it has _never_ been asked.  You are correct.  You are _not_ a Chiss and therefore asking you to be permitted to carry the Mitth name will require certain, how would you say it, finesse.  As it is Chiss joining ceremonies are rife with political overtone and ceremony.  Your kind would view the ceremony as more of a hearing.   And the ritual is much more formal when one is marrying into a different house.”

Thrawn then chuckled at Eli’s confused expression.  “Don’t worry. Afterwards there is plenty of revelry and it is much more relaxed.  More like the wedding celebrations you are used to.”

“And me being a human…not Chiss?”  Eli’s brows knitted in worry.

“Yes. That will complicate matters.  That is why I have written this,” Thrawn waved the envelope.  “It is a t _acahn_.”  Thrawn paused, searching for the proper basic translation. “It’s a formal petition of sorts, stating why you would be a good…mate. Your contributions and attributes and why you would be of benefit to the Mitth family.

 Eli gestured at the envelope. “And what do you want me to do with that?”    

“I need you to give this to Thrass.  Tell him my intentions and that he will need to bring my _tacahn_ before the aristocras.”  All the houses will gather and my request will be discussed in a formal conference.  If there are any objections they will be addressed at this time.  This is why Thrass is important.  Having a representative from the Mitth family to speak on my, and more importantly, _your_ behalf is paramount.”

“Well, what if they deny your request?  What if they don’t even let us get married let alone permit me to take your name?”

Thrawn’s face grew dark, hardening with a grim resolve.

“Then I shall happily face another exile, so long as you are by my side.”

 

 

 

 


	2. A Willing Pupil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli does as Thrawn has instructed and gives Thrass the tacahn.
> 
> Can Eli convince Thrass to help him learn cheuhn so he can recite those vows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave this Thranto wedding thing alone so here is another lil drabble.

“Your brother asked me to give you this.”

 

Eli’s thumb traced the edge of the envelope containing Thrawn’s  _ tacahn  _ before offering it to Thrass.   As he did so Thrawn’s gift peeked out from under Eli’s sleeve, the silver winking in the dim light. 

 

Thrass’ face blanched slightly upon seeing the betrothal token, not immediately noticing the smooth rectangle of ivory paper Eli offered him.  Thrass opened his mouth and then allowed it to snap shut before carefully taking the envelope from Eli’s fingers, tearing at the heavy paper, and withdrawing the carefully folded treasure contained within. 

 

Eli held his breath as Thrass began to read what Thrawn had so carefully prepared.

 

“Vei carcir ch'at rehn'eki bah csei s?”   Thrass breathed in cheunh. 

 

By his pinched expression and flushed complexion, Eli knew Thrass was less than thrilled by what he was reading.  

 

“What is this?!”  Thrass’ eyes narrowed as he gave Eli a steely glare, his red eyes flaring every so slightly in agitation. 

 

“I think it is pretty self explanatory. Sir.”  

 

Eli felt as if his face were about to catch fire.  He had only met Thrass a scant 2 hours ago and it was abundantly clear that Thrass was less than pleased at Thrawn’s plan.   He had treated Eli with a chilly politeness that slid into full on aloofness if Eli didn’t answer a question quite to Thrass’ liking. 

 

And now?  Now that he learned that Eli, an alien, was Thrawn’s intended, had seemed only to serve in lowering Thrass’ regard for this intruding human.  

 

“This-- this is pure folly. This can’t happen.  My brother has pulled stunts before but nothing, NOTHING as foolhardy as this.”

 

Thrass’ face had darkened to a near aubergine hue and Eli wondered if the Chiss would pass out from the shock of this revelation. 

 

Finally after a few moments of heavy, and very dramatic, sighing Thrass managed to collect himself. 

 

“Do you even  _ speak _ our language?  Cheuhn?” 

 

Thrass  raked his  fingers through blue black hair as he stalked in front of Eli.  

“You know the vows must be recited in Cheuhn, right?  Or did my brother oh so conveniently forget to mention that?”

 

Eli shrugged.  “I...uh...no. Not really.  I was your brother’s translator but there was never any reason for him to use his language.  I mean he said a few things here or there but he never taught me enough to hold a conversation.”

 

Oh yes. Thrawn did indeed say a few things here or there. Eli couldn’t help but think of the phrases he breathlessly panted into Eli’s ear as he pushed into him when they--  well Thrass didn’t need to know about  _ that _ . 

 

“Anything at all?  Let me hear you say something in cheuhn.  So I know what I am working with here. So I can contact my idiot brother and inform him this folly is a lost cause.”

 

Eli’s mind blanked.  He was sure what Thrawn said to him during their intimate times were endearments. 

 

He certainly repeated them enough.  

 

Inwardly Eli smiled.  Perhaps this was his opportunity to put Thrawn’s arrogant brother in his place. 

 

“Um...well...ok.”  Eli paused, remembering, and then dutifully recited, “Ch'ah ch'acah veo vah hahn ch'eo nuhn.”

 

Thrass’ face paled from aubergine to an alarming, chalky blue shade.

 

Thrass swallowed hard. Coughed, looked at the floor, and then straightened, once more meeting Eli’s eyes.

 

“I see.  Your--pronunciation needs work.  And a lot of it.” 

 

Eli perked up.  Perhaps all wasn’t lost.

 

Thrass continued.  “And also never say those words to me again, do you understand? Ever.”

 

Eli’s cheeks burned anew as he nodded, but he was pleased to have managed to rattle Thrass just a little. 

 

Thrass again turned his attention to the  _ tacahn. _

 

“If you are to marry my brother you must recite your vows in cheuhn. And not only that, but it must be letter perfect. Letter perfect in front of our leaders.  The head of the Mitth family. Completely and utterly perfect in front of a people who are less than welcoming to strangers just passing through let alone an...alien...who will be marrying into such a respected family.”

 

Eli straightened to his full height, filled with resolve.  Peeling back the sleeve of his tunic, fully revealing the bracelet, Eli pinned Thrass with challenge in his eyes.  

 

“I have dealt with being thought of less than and not good enough for longer than I care to remember.  Your brother saw something in me that no one else did. Stars, not even my own family. Or me.” 

 

Eli’s finger traced the graceful outline of the bracelet, the metal cool and almost soothing on his fingertips.  

 

Eli’s voice was soft and reflective as he continued. 

 

“I don’t know how it happened.  And I am sorry if you and your people don’t think I am worthy of him but I love him.  And he loves me. He loves me enough to send me here.”

 

Eli pulled the sleeve down, once more concealing the bracelet.  “Taking his family name is important to him and therefore it is rather important to me.  And if you truly care about your brother and love him, I would think it would be important to you as well.”

 

Thrass seemed chagrined as he carefully folded  the paper and returned it to the envelope. 

 

“I do love my brother.  We only had each other in the beginning.  In spite of him being younger, he always looked out for me.”  

 

“So can you teach me?  I am a fast learner.”

 

“When is Thrawn going to be returning?  Did he give you a time frame? How much time do we have?”

 

Eli shrugged.  “Actually, no. He didn’t give me a definite time frame.  He only said he would return as soon as he could. He had things to attend to.  What those things were must not have been my business because he didn’t elaborate.”

 

Thrass hummed.  “It is almost like he is keeping you here to keep you safe from something.  Keep you hidden. Out of the way and out of trouble.”

 

“Perhaps.  Or perhaps he just wanted me to learn about his people that he loves so much.”

 

Thrass sighed, “Well...I have no idea how long I have to teach you, and have you master, our language. It could be a week. A month. Or a standard year.”

 

Thrass chuckled dryly. “ I do believe my brother is offering me a challenge.” 

 

Eli offered a lopsided grin, happy to notice a slight thaw in Thrass’ attitude.

 

“Your brother spoke very highly of you.  I am sure you will find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch'ah ch'acah veo vah hahn ch'eo nuhn - I love when you moan my name


	3. The “Pet” Will Perservere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eli’s studies are interrupted by loneliness and some unwanted attention.

He hated them.

No, Eli silently chided to himself. Not hate. That was perhaps a touch harsh. He was jealous.

Deeply, bitterly, and insanely jealous.

The cause of Eli’s roiling envy was seated a few tables away, a young couple who were head over heels in love.

During the time Eli had spent among the Chiss, and his own in experience with Thrawn, he found that as a rule the Chiss were rather reserved when it came to demonstrating their emotions in public.

The two Chiss lovers took care to be subtle in their display of affection. To the unobservant the two seemed to be embroiled in an intense conversation. To Eli’s keen eyes, however, they might as well have both jumped up on top of the smooth white tabletop and shatter the library’s quiet with their proclamations of their love.

Eli sat there hating himself for being such a voyeur and yet he found couldn’t tear his gaze away as the Chiss male leaned in tight to his lover, his eyes glowing low as he whispered a sweet secret something in her ear. He was rewarded with a pretty flush blossoming on his companion’s cheeks as her lips quirked into a soft smile. Her elegant hand clasped his in a gentle squeeze as she pressed in close and whispered her response.

A glimmer of silver caught Eli’s eyes. She was wearing a circlet of silver metal. They were betrothed, just as he and Thrawn. Eli’s fingertips found the circlet of metal about his own wrist. A sharp pang of jealousy twisted deeper into Eli’s guts as his heart seized with longing.

They didn’t know how lucky they were. They wouldn’t need a tacahn.

They could be wed without having to petition.

Without having to beg to be able to spend their lives together.

Thrass had not been able to keep up with the Cheuhn lessons due to the fact he was called upon to mediate some squabbling among two of the houses. Chiss politics was mystery to Eli and although Thrass had gamely tried to explain the cause of the conflict, and Thrass’ role in helping to settle it, Eli found he kept losing track of the parties involved and numbly nodded his head along as Thrass had droned on and on about the conflict.

It was then that Thrass had suggested that perhaps Eli try to do some studying on his own until either Thrass had more time, or a suitable (and willing) replacement instructor could be found. Eli had ended up here at the library sitting by himself spying on the two happy lovers.

For his “test” Thrass had given Eli a simple children’s rhyme to learn with the instructions it was to be memorized and recited back to Thrass, letter perfect, by the end of the week.

Eli was reaching his limit, having read and reread the simple passage until his eyes burned and his head felt as if it would burst from the amount of information Eli was trying to cram into it.

With a grimace, Eli thought back to when he had first started with his lessons. Thrass had felt it prudent to give a sample of the vows Eli would be expected to recite. The words had flowed in a lyrical stream from Thrass’ lips. It seemed to go on forever and when Thrass had finally finished his little demonstration Eli, his cheeks burning, had remarked that he would never remember all of that.

Thrass had only chuckled softly and then kindly informed Eli that what was just recited was only the first sentence.

If I can’t remember a simple child’s rhyme, how can I possibly hope to remember the complex verses of the marriage vows?

Eli gave a soft sigh of resignation before focusing his attention back to his data pad and giving the couple their privacy.

Try as he might, Eli couldn’t concentrate. Seeing that couple drove home just how much Eli missed Thrawn. He had been here three standard months. Only three months since he had last brushed Thrawn’s lips with his, felt the warm comforting press of Thrawn’s body against his and yet it felt like it was almost a lifetime ago.

Eli closed his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands hard against them until stars sparked behind his closed lids.

Focus. Just...breathe.

He missed Thrawn.

Terribly.

Their weekly holo conversations eased the ache of separation somewhat. In spite of the transmissions being heavily encrypted, Thrawn insisted on keeping their conversations brief. Eli had to rush to fill Thrawn in on the happenings of his week.

Eli knew what had caused that ugly surge of jealousy he had felt wasn’t only due to he and Thrawn’s separation.

Something was off with Thrawn.

In their last conversation, Thrawn had seemed distracted. Distant and preoccupied and not at all engaged in what Eli was saying. Twice Eli had had to repeat himself and when Eli had asked if something was wrong, Thrawn was quick to assure him that everything was fine. How he had missed him and couldn’t wait to see him.

Eli smiled and acted like he believed Thrawn’s words.

After Thrawn had signed off, Eli had felt queasy.

Another conversation ending with Eli not asking Thrawn what he truly wanted to know.

“When are you coming to back Csilla?”

How much time do I have to learn and master your language so I can say my vows in front of your people?

Rubbing his eyes, and settling into a more comfortable position, Eli had just managed to refocus when there was a sharp prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Then he heard the murmurs and muffled laughter.

He was being watched. Watched and apparently the butt of a joke.

Eli shifted in his seat and casting a quick glance behind him he found that he was, indeed, the subject of a group of young Chiss males’ curiosity.

It was a group of three. They appeared to be around Eli’s age, dressed in trim, black tunics, snug trousers and fitted boots. Each tunic bore a patch of color on the shoulders, two of the Chiss sporting patches of blue, and one yellow. Eli did not recognize the uniforms, they were not those of engineers or warriors, but Eli noted their design resembled the tunic Thrass would wear when he was on formal duty.

The Chiss with the yellow smirked and elbowed his two compatriots when he noticed Eli had spotted them. He nodded his head in Eli’s direction, murmuring something that caused a fresh round of laughter.

Eli felt his cheeks flare and burn under their scrutiny. In the months Eli had been amongst the Chiss, the Chiss were cool towards him but had been polite (at least to his face) and had left him alone.

Until now it seemed.

He searched his memory and couldn’t recall seeing these particular Chiss at the library before. The Chiss with the yellow patch carried himself in such a way that hinted he was used to getting what he wanted. While the other two carried themselves with confidence, Eli noted their gazes kept flicking towards yellow patch for confirmation and assurance.

“Carcir csei …. vuhn?”

“....mah bav.”

Eli turned around and tried to ignore the whispers but couldn’t help but strain to hear snippets of what they were saying. Unfortunately his grasp of Cheuhn was yet not enough to make sense of their whispered bits of conversation.

Eli wasn’t stupid. Language barrier aside, by their smirks and smug glances Eli knew that whatever it was they were saying it probably wasn’t glowing praise.

All signs pointed to it being a good time to make his exit. Besides, the text he was supposed to be memorizing was beginning to jumble into pure nonsense and, the little observation crew aside, Eli was starting to get frustrated.

Eli gathered up his personal effects as quickly and unobtrusively as possible, then calmly made his way for the exit only to find his passage blocked by yellow patch. He stood a head taller than Eli, blue black hair falling in a tumble over one eye. His face was sharp angles, starkly handsome, and bordered on cruel. The only imperfection that Eli could see was a small scar marring the smooth blue skin of the left cheek.

The Chiss’ mouth was pressed into a smirk. As Eli met his gaze the Chiss’ eyes flared crimson.

Eli cast a quick glance about to find that all other patrons, even the two lovers, had seemed to have up and left. It was just Eli and the crew of three. Eli swallowed hard, refusing to be intimidated. He had plenty of experience dealing with bullies courtesy of Thrawn.

Thrawn had always deflected those conflicts with cool resolve.

Eli could do the same.

His mind searched for the proper words, hoping against hope nerves wouldn’t cause him to say the wrong thing or muck up the pronunciation too horribly.

Eli offered a thin smile and inclining his head he took a steadying breath.

“Tisbun'i ch'ah, ttis'ah.” <Pardon me, please>

The Chiss barked a sharp laugh before turning to his companions.

“Ecihah csei! Ch'at bustucah tisut!” <Imagine that! The pet speaks!”>

The Chiss’ eyes flickered down to Eli’s wrist bearing Thrawn’s token and then met Eli’s eyes with a withering look.

“K'ir vah cas vuct'san vei ch'ah tisut?”<Can you even understand what I am saying >

His voice was low, almost sing song, like he was speaking to an animal or a very young child.

Anger flared for just a moment, but Eli managed to maintain control and calmly responded, this time in basic, “Of course I do.”

The Chiss faltered for a lightning fast moment but quickly recovered his composure. Whether or not he had understood Eli’s words, he gave no indication and instead gave a snort of contempt. His comrades looked on expectantly. Eli wondered if they had understood his reply. From their confused expressions, he was guessing they did not.

The Chiss then stepped aside with a mocking bow which again caused his cronies to erupt into fresh gales of laughter.

Eli felt his cheeks burn as he made his way past the chortling crew. He heard them make a few retorts to his back as he exited, the sliding doors abruptly cutting of their commentary and laughter.

Retaining his facade of calm, Eli slipped through the final set of doors and into the brisk air. Eli paused on the walkway, his shoulders sagging with relief. He had been nervous but had stood up to the crew.

He would like to think Thrawn would be proud.

As Eli stood awaiting the transport that would bear him home, he noted the few Chiss standing there barely gave him notice as they talked amongst themselves. He wondered why those particular Chiss had decided to give him trouble today. Eli was curious as to what the Chiss were saying about him but the only word that stuck with him was “bustucah.” He would definitely ask Thrass about it when he met with him later.

Today had been the first time in the months since he arrived on Csilla that he had been singled out. Eli thought back to Thrawn’s first days at the Academy and how poorly he had been treated from day one.

But Thrawn had persevered. Came out the other side a Grand Admiral.

Eli pressed his lips tight and squared his shoulders.

If Thrawn could overcome a new culture, deal with unkindness, and still triumph, well then so would he.

He would prove that he was indeed worthy of carrying Thrawn’s family name.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about Chiss weddings. Imagine how dashing Thrawn and Eli would look in their wedding tunics. Would they be burgundy? Anyways...thanks for reading!


End file.
